


Her Battlefield

by AmyNChan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I love this character ok???, apprecition, science teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mme. Mendeleiev considered herself to be a fairly adept teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Battlefield

Mme. Mendeleiev considered herself to be a fairly adept teacher.  She made sure her students knew what was necessary and did her best to keep them on task.  Science was, after all, a difficult subject to completely grasp if one is not entirely focused.  From the biology of the cell cycle to the motion of physics to the reactions in chemistry, her students needed to know this information.  If not for the exams, then simply for the sake of knowing in and of itself.

Her students, however, rarely saw things in a similar manner as she did.  They often saw her speaking of the cell cycle and yawned.  They watched her mathematical wonders with droopy eyes.  They observed her preform experiments which could easily go very wrong very quickly and took in her risk as if it were the most mundane task in the world.

They had, in short, very little respect for the sciences.

This lack of interest was a conundrum she had labored over for most of her academic career.  Science was mathematics with a purpose.  Magic with an explanation.  Life with an explanation.  It was incredibly intriguing and they simply had no idea.  No respect.  No idea.  No wonder.

Her frustration became apparent to her students as well as how she slowly came to approach her classes.  Each day was a warzone, each class a battle.  Sparking the interest of any one student was a victory, while every drooping head and diverted attention span was a devastating casualty.

And any good commander would not tolerate casualties.  No man, woman, or child left behind.

Nathanael’s constant inattention was one she would not allow if she could help it.  Rose’s potentially dangerous obliviousness was one she could not stand.  She would correct this as often as necessary.

And as she went to correct this dangerous situation, showing just how flammable the ingredients of perfume could be, she saw it.  Interest.  Fascination.  Awe.

This was science.  And this was her victory.  The commander smirked.


End file.
